Fruto prohibido
by Evan5Lee
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky es un orgulloso y tozudo alfa de diecisiete años, consentido y adinerado. Su padre adoptivo ha contraído nupcias nuevamente después de guardar el luto que lo había atado durante cuatro años. A las vidas de los rusos llega un hermoso e inocente omega, provocativo y tímido. Yuuri Katsuki está tan prohibido que a Yurio realmente no le interesa, mucho menos cuando el ni
1. El otro Yuri

Fruto prohibido

Resumen: Yuri Plisetsky es un orgulloso y tozudo alfa de diecisiete años, consentido y adinerado. Su padre adoptivo ha contraído nupcias nuevamente después de guardar el luto que lo había atado durante cuatro años.

A las vidas de los rusos llega un hermoso e inocente omega, provocativo y tímido.

Yuuri Katsuki está tan prohibido que a Yurio realmente no le interesa, mucho menos cuando el nipón gime fuerte a su oído y demanda más embestidas.

Capítulo 1. El otro Yuri.

[…]

Yuri Plisetsky estaba realmente enfadado. Todo en su rostro denotaba su mala leche, incluso en esos ojos verdes que refulgían cual brasas ardientes. El ceño fruncido y las manos fuertemente apretadas sobre la mesa.

Pero él era el único en estar enfadado realmente, porque frente a él, a una distancia de metro y medio se encontraba Víctor Nikiforov.

Víctor es un alfa al igual que Yuri, un hombre de tez sumamente blanca, como todos los habitantes de Rusia, preciosos ojos de color azul hielo y cabellera platinada. Poseedor de un rostro de facciones finas y masculinas, de gestos serenos y manos afables que justo ahora sostienen los cubiertos con elegancia. Él es, en teoría, su padre. No biológico, su verdadero progenitor había muerto hace diez años, y Yuri no tiene buenos recuerdos suyos.

Pero de Víctor sí, porque el de mata platina llegó a su vida cuando la adolescencia de un alfa comenzaba a hacerse mayormente notoria.

Tendría trece años cuando ese altísimo hombre cruzó el umbral de su puerta del brazo de su hermosa madre. Lila Plisetsky, una omega bellísima, de ojos azules y cabellera rubia cedió ante el encanto arrasador de Nikiforov, para molestia de Yuri.

El alfa menor no tuvo reparo en hacerle notar a su madre lo mucho que odiaba a Víctor pese a nunca haberle tratado.

Para su pesar, Lila estaba necesitada de afecto y ciertamente su abuelo Nikolai exigía otra figura masculina en la vida de su hija para heredarla. Fue así como después de un año de noviazgo, Lila contrajo nupcias con el alfa de estúpida sonrisa.

La pareja engendró a una niña llamada Mila, pelirroja y de profundos ojos azules como los de su fallecida madre.

Lo único bueno que pudo haber obtenido de Víctor, porque en realidad Yuri no lo quería ni en lo más minimo. Le parecía una burla de alfa. Víctor tenía esa tendencia idiota de actuar despreocupado frente a los omegas que conocía en la calle, siempre amable y dispuesto.

Odiaba que ese sujeto haya parado en su familia de rimbombante apellido. Y sobre todo, odiaba que justo él se haya quedado a cargo de la custodia tanto suya como la de su pequeña hermanita omega.

Su abuelo pensó que lo mejor era que Víctor se hiciera cargo de ambos, aunque Yuri insistió en irse con él. No soportaba a ese hombre.

Por otro lado, Víctor sólo era víctima de un adolescente alfa con las hormonas al tope. Sabía que Yuri era difícil de trato, mas nunca pensó que ni por los casi cuatro años que llevaban de convivencia se llevarían medianamente bien.

Todo con el muchachito rubio era de gritos e insultos. Víctor realmente quería que todo marchara bien, porque pronto las cosas tomarían otro color.

\- Lo que acabas de decir es una aberración. ¡Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que yo aceptaré eso!

Víctor resopló. Continuo engullendo su deliciosa cena, no echaría a perder los encantos de Lilia, la ama de llaves sólo porque el adolescente gruñía y vociferaba su molestia. Ya había hablado con Nikolai, el padre de su difunta esposa, sobre su decisión acerca de _aquel_ asunto. Él sexagenario no pareció molesto por ello, por el contrario, instó a Víctor a continuar con su resolución.

Mila necesitaba una figura omega en su vida, y cariño materno. Yuri comprendería tarde o temprano que a pesar de la partida de su adorada hija, la vida tenía que seguir su curso.

Ellos no podían detenerse, y Víctor tampoco, con lo joven que aún era.

\- Gatito, es…-

\- ¡Qué te he dicho que no me llames así, la puta que…! – Yuri arrojó los cubiertos, empujó la silla y se puso de pie como resorte. Ahuyentando el silencio para reemplazarlo por su firme voz alfa.

\- ¿Hermanito, papi? –

Empero, la intromisión de Mila provocó que girara su rostro en dirección de la presencia femenina. Mila parecía confundida con esos enormes ojos mirándolo fijamente, la pequeña sonrisa en una mueca de asombro mezclado con miedo. Ella no presenciaba su hostil carácter como los demás, porque ella era especial y Yuri no se permitía mostrarle lo peor de él. En el lecho de muerte de su madre, le había jurado que haría lo que fuera por Mila, la protegería por encima de todos, incluyendo a Víctor.

\- Hola nena – Víctor corrió junto a su hija recibiéndola con un caluroso abrazo de oso. La pelirroja olvidó el irritado rostro de su hermano mayor para enfrascarse en los brazos de su padre.

Lo había echado de menos durante las clases. Su abuelo había ido a recogerla con la excusa de que su papi tenía un asunto que atender con Yuri.

Mila era muy pequeña para entenderlo. Sin embargo, era una chiquilla muy inteligente, y sabía mucho sobre los alfas, gracias a que en clases les enseñaban sobre las tres razas existentes en el mundo.

Y su papi estaba solo. El aroma que manaba su cuerpo era agrio, como el limón y la sal. A ella no le gustaba olerlo así todo el tiempo.

Empero, hace unas semanas ella notó el cambio en su progenitor. Víctor sonreía con mayor frecuencia, como cuando mami vivía, y olía a chicle de cereza, algodón de azúcar. Ese dulce aroma se impregnaba en su ropa, y quizá por eso sonreía mucho.

\- Papi, papi. Te hice un dibujo, y la maestra me dejó colorear mi libro blanco* - comentó extasiada, con esa sonrisita que a Víctor le encantaba tanto.

\- ¿En serio? – la niña traía entre las manitas el dibujo antes mencionado y se lo mostró con gran orgullo a su padre.

Todo era observado por Yuri desde la mesa. No quería interrumpir los ánimos de su hermana. Prefería que Mila viviera en su mundo de colores.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, expresó una fingida disculpa e hizo amago de retirarse de la mesa, más la voz de Víctor lo interrumpió.

\- Espera Yuri, aún no terminamos.

Yuri giró su rostro. El alfa mayor cargaba a Mila.

\- Te equivocas Víctor; ya terminé de hablar.

\- Pero yo no – dijo Víctor antes de que a Yuri se le ocurriera dar otro paso.

\- No me interesa.

El adolescente apretó el paso directo a su habitación, ignorando la vocecita aguda de su hermana y los llamados de Víctor. No quería ver a nadie, sólo quería ensimismarse en su mundo ajeno a todos esos malditos problemas que lo acongojaban. Odiaba a Víctor, a su madre por haberse muerto, a su abuelo por no haberlo llevado con él. Y a ese tal Yuuri Katsuki que pretendía unirse a su familia.

[…]

\- Lo lamento Víctor, ojala no hayas esperado tanto tiempo.

\- En realidad si lo hice. Llegué a las doce en punto.

\- Oh, no. – El omega tenía las mejillas arreboladas y la mirada en el piso, a modo de arrepentimiento.

Si bien Yuuri Katsuki era del tipo de omega, torpe y sin gracia. A Víctor le había atraído como el imán atrae el metal. Fue inevitable no caer ante ese chico de sonrisa fácil y mirada serena, pacifica.

Desde que había enviudado, nadie había llamado su atención como ese omega de menuda apariencia y figura esbelta.

Víctor era el Director Creativo de una importante casa de modas. Pasaba día y noche en la oficina; entre telas y bocetos, modelos atractivos, diseñadores.

La semana se le iba como arena entre los dedos. Las pocas oportunidades que tuvo para conocer a otro omega no le dejaron buen sabor de boca. La mayoría de los omegas buscaban protección económica y sexo sin control. Pocos se interesaban en formar una familia. Aunado a que Víctor pese a lucir jovial y atractivo, no era un hombre soltero. Tenía dos responsabilidades enormes que difícilmente eran aceptadas por un omega sin hijos.

Pensó que pasaría lo que le restaba de vida solo, hasta que conoció a Yuuri Katsuki, el asistente Christophe Giacometti, diseñador de origen suizo, que había contratado hace unos seis meses a un joven de tierras niponas para trabajar bajo su brazo.

Yuuri era lo más torpe que había en el mundo, sumamente tímido e inocente. Tenía apenas veintitrés años, un omega sin marcar, virgen a plenitud que atraía miradas de todos los alfas y betas posibles.

Desde que entablaron la primera conversación, Víctor quedó prendado del japonés. Su conquista le llevó tiempo, estuvo a punto de rendirse, no fue hasta que recibió un mensaje a su móvil por parte del chico de cabellera azabache aceptando su invitación a salir. A partir de ese momento, las salidas se volvieron frecuentes y Víctor se rindió ante la belleza discreta de Katsuki.

No sabía con exactitud que sentía Yuuri por él, salían y prácticamente era novios, aunque todavía no lo hacían oficial. Tampoco le preocupaba llegar lejos con el japonés, en algún momento el omega terminaría aceptando la intimidad con él, sin embargo, había algo que lo incomodaba, no tenía idea de qué.

\- No te preocupes Yuuri, lo importantes es que viniste.

\- Tú siempre eres condescendiente conmigo.

Yuuri empujó la única silla que adornaba la mesa y se sentó en ella con toda la elegancia que pudo reunir. Había demorado en llegar gracias al tráfico y que Chris lo había atorado con una tarea que para nada comprendía lo que realmente debería de hacer.

\- Y bien, ¿quieres ordenar algo? – pregunto Víctor en tono amable.

\- Sí, sí. Pero antes, ¿cómo tomaron tus hijos lo nuestro?

Víctor se permitió una sonrisa abierta, le gustaba cuando Yuuri se preocupaba por él a ese grado. Y que admitiera sin temor a que tenían algo más allá de una amistad.

\- Bueno, mi hijo mayor es todo un caso pero seguro que cuando te conozca quedara tan prendado de ti como yo lo estoy, - Yuuri se sonrojó ante tal declaración.

\- ¿Y si me odia?, me has dicho que es un chico muy duro, tal vez él…-

\- Tonterías, te amará, ya lo veras. Lo conocerás mañana en la cena.


	2. Miradas

**Mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios, eso me hace muuuuy feliz. Espero que esta segunda parte sea de su agrado. Les contestaré por privado, y sigan apoyando está historia, eso me ayudaría mucho 3**

 **Capítulo 2. Miradas**

[1]

Yuuri se olvidó de la cita con su médico. La rutina lo había enloquecido los últimos días y lo poco de tiempo que poseía, lo aprovechaba en su persona: ya sea durmiendo o comiendo.

Suspiró pesadamente.

Como omega, tenía que pasarse cada mes por el consultorio del médico Chulanont. El simpático tailandés de apariencia adolescente pero que ya se cargaba unos lustrosos treinta y dos años. Lo consideraba un amigo además de fiel confidente. A él podía contarle todo lo que le aquejaba, ya como secreto de confesión mientras el tailandés lo examinaba como de costumbre.

Fue de casualidad cuando Yuuri buscó por internet un médico que se especializara en omegas pero que no omega o alfa. Prefería un beta a cargo de su salud. Y fue una suerte encontrar el sitio de internet donde Pichit, su médico anunciaba sus servicios y añadía su dirección.

Yuuri lo visitó con el temor de no encontrar lo que necesitaba. Agradable fue el recibimiento con el que el tailandés lo saludaba. A partir de entonces, se volvieron muy amigos y Yuuri ya no sólo lo visitaba por sus consultas médicas.

\- Vaya, no pensé que vendrías tan tarde. ¿Te apetece tomar algo? – Phichit no es un hombre muy alto, su piel morena y ojos brillantes son de sus cualidades más representativas.

\- Hola, ¿estoy incordiándote o algo?

El tailandés esbozó una sonrisa en automático negando con la cabeza.

\- Por supuesto que no, pasa, pasa. – Invitó haciéndose a un lado para darle paso a su amigo japonés.

Yuuri se adentró al pequeño pero cómodo apartamento quitándose los guantes de cuero y la larga bufanda alrededor de su cuello para colocarlos en la percha de madera.

El apartamento de su amigo huele a canela y curry, además de cálido, inspirándole buena vibra. Phichit lo invita a tomar asiento mientras prepara la tetera con té negro dentro, el favorito de ambos.

\- Y dime, ¿a qué se debe tu visita? – preguntó, su voz saliendo desde la cocina. Yuuri se acomodó mejor en el enorme sofá de cinco plazas y tomó dos grandes almohadones que adecuo a su espalda.

\- Quiero contarte sobre la propuesta de Víctor.

Inmediatamente escuchó un ruido ensordecedor provenir desde la cocina,

\- ¿Propuesta de Víctor? ¿Hablamos de matrimonio? – inmediatamente Phichit abandonó la cocina para volver a donde su amigo que con ojos grandes por la sorpresa lo miraron expectantes.

\- ¡Qué! No, no. Aún no. Víctor y yo nos estamos conociendo.

\- Ay por favor, ya llevan tiempo saliendo.

\- Siete meses Phichit, es poco tiempo en realidad para pensar en matrimonio.

El tailandés hizo un ademan con la mano restándole importancia a lo anteriormente dicho.

\- Yuuri, Víctor es el hombre ideal para ti – sonrió de oreja a oreja, Yuuri se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos totalmente sonrojado.

Estaba acostumbrado a la brutal sinceridad de su amigo pero todavía no se terminaba de acostumbrar.

\- No, deja de volar tan alto.

Yuuri se acomodó mejor en el sofá, subiendo los pies y abrazándose a sus rodillas. Phichit enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el beta.

\- Él quiere que conozca a sus hijos.

Por breves instantes, Phichit no dijo absolutamente nada, digiriendo la noticia.

\- ¡QUÉ! – gritó saltando del sofá comenzando a dar saltitos y aplaudiendo como foca retrasada.

Yuuri dejó de cubrir su rostro para mostrarle una sonrisa tímida al tailandés.

\- Como lo oyes, Víctor quiere que está misma noche conozca a sus dos hijos.

\- Vaya, eso sí que es toda una primicia. Y dime, ¿es por eso que te encuentras nervioso?

\- No lo estoy.

\- Ah, vaya que si – contraatacó el otro. – Desde que pusiste un pie aquí dentro, noté cierto grado de ansiedad y nerviosismo difícil de ocultar. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Entonces, Yuuri tiene que borrar esa sonrisa para dar paso a una mueca circunspecta, enseriando sus bonitas facciones. El omega ya no luce como un quinceañero todo sonrojado e irradiando algarabía. Por el contrario, todos sus temores caen como balde de agua fría sobre sus hombros. Phichit es capaz de percibir el tenue aroma que profiere miedo, amenaza. Como un animalillo atrapado en una trampa.

\- Víctor me ha dicho que su hijo mayor es un alfa muy tozudo y de carácter rudo. Temo que no me acepte en la familia. Por la niña no hay problema, es pequeña y Víctor ya había hablado con ella sobre mí. Parece que realmente quiere conocerme.

\- Pero…

\- El chico…, no sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento – Yuuri muestra su aflicción en el ceño fruncido y la perdida de brillo en sus ojos.

Phichit vuelve a sentarse junto a él, toma sus pálidas manos entre las suyas y les da un firme apretón.

\- Yuuri, vamos… no tienes por qué temer. Víctor te quiere, sus hijos te aceptarán. Al principio será difícil, ellos perdieron a su madre, por supuesto que no vas a reemplazarla. Pero tendrás que ganártelos. Si algún día decides dar _el gran paso_ con Víctor, tendrá que haber armonía en esa familia.

Yuuri sabía a qué se refería su amigo con _el gran paso_. Hacía referencia al matrimonio, a ese acontecimiento que todo omega soñaba. Incluso los menos románticos se ilusionaban con llegar al altar vestidos de blanco de la mano de un poderoso y protector alfa. Como lo regia la madre naturaleza.

Él no estaba convencido de eso hasta que Víctor apareció en su vida. Si bien no podía definir qué tan grandes eran sus sentimientos por el ruso, Yuuri no podía negar que el alfa le parecía una persona esplendida, amable, divertida. No era un alfa celoso, posesivo y promiscuo.

Víctor lo respetaba, lo aceptaba y le daba su espacio.

Esos tres factores consiguieron encandilarlo. Pero aun así, Yuuri tenía miedo de que al final del camino, Víctor no despertara en él un amor ferviente, puro, inquebrantable. Sabía que Víctor quería algo serio, incluso estaba arriesgándose a presentarlo ante su familia. Yuuri no tenía idea de cómo actuar al respecto.

\- Te diré que harás – comenzó Phichit trayendo de vuelta a su amigo nipón. – Irás a esa cena con el atuendo más arrebatador y provocativo que te hayas puesto en tu vida. Toda una visión a los ojos de cualquier alfa – Phichit le guiñó un ojo en su modo coqueto que no funcionaba para nada con Yuuri. – Y luego te sentarás en la mesa y hablarás con soltura, hombros relajados y le mostrarás al hijo mayor de Víctor que eres un excelente partido. Después de la cena, no querrá a otro omega para su padre que no seas tú.

Yuuri inspiró y exhaló al mismo tiempo.

\- No creo que pueda lucir arrebatador en un simple traje sastre.

\- Oh no querido, tu no irás como un mayordomo a la cena importante de tu vida. Irás como todo un male fatale.

Y ahí va de nuevo, su amigo tailandés haciéndose pasar por su hada madrina.

.

.

.

A las diez en punto todos en la casa Nikiforov estaban de manteles largos. Las cocineras alistando todos los platillos del menú, servidumbre yendo y viniendo con copas y platos. Víctor ajustaba su pajarita negra mirándose al espejo. Mila se cepillaba los dientes cuidando de no manchar su bonito vestido rosa pálido.

Y Yuri, él sólo bebía champagne sin parar en el living, mirando la televisión. Un programa de origen estadounidense de unas hermanas huecas e idiotas que documentaban su vida como si a todos les importara que mierdas comieran o a quienes se cogían.

No había otras opciones de entretenimiento. Tampoco las quería. Víctor finalmente se salió con la suya, lo arrastró hasta la maldita cena con el maldito omega que demoraba en llegar. No lo conocía y ya lo odiaba con toda su alma. Se juraba que en cuanto pusiera un pie dentro de su casa, le haría la vida un completo infierno.

\- Joven Yuri debería dejar de beber así – Lilia dijo, brazos en jarras y ceño fruncido colocándose frente al televisor impidiendo que Yuri la ignorara.

\- Quita.

\- No, joven Yuri. El señor Víctor me ha pedido que le dé un ultimátum. – Lilia tenía su delantal blanco salpicado de comida, seguramente se había ensuciado al servir los platos.

Yuri se tomó unos minutos para observarla. Lilia era como una segunda madre, alta, de mirada severa y manos suaves. Era la única máxima autoridad en esa casa. Su abuelo no contaba, el viejo era inflexible como la mierda, al igual que Víctor. Sólo la fémina podía darle correctivos y regañarlo sin salir malherida psicológicamente. Yuri se tragaba todo su veneno cuando se trataba de Lilia.

\- Qué más da. A Víctor le importa un carajo lo que haga. – Lilia le retiró la copa de la mano y se bebió el contenido de un solo trago para sorpresa del alfa.

\- A mi si, y a Víctor también. No quiero que te emborraches antes de la cena, puedes hacerlo después de que conozcas al novio de tu padre.

Padre, la sola palabra le provocaba arcadas.

\- No es mi padre.

\- Lo es, Yuri. Se ha hecho cargo de ti, quiere que tengas todo lo mejor, te procura, te cuida, y tú sólo lo insultas y te burlas de él. Por una vez en tu vida, coopera, deja de portarte como un mártir; porque no lo eres. Ahora, levanta ese culo ruso y terco, ve al recibidor, el omega está por llegar y Víctor aún está peleándose con el corbatín.

Con su fuerza hercúlea, Lilia sacó a Yuri del sofá y lo empujó hasta el rellano donde el timbre consiguió asustarlos a ambos.

\- Debe ser él – dijo ella presurosa. Dejó a Yuri para volver a la cocina. Faltaba el postre y los cocineros no tenían nada preparado.

El timbre volvió a hacerse oír. Suspiró, con pasos firmes se dirigió a la puerta, la diestra se posó en el pomo y por segundos Yuri dudó en abrir.

Se debía a un fuerte aroma a omega, pero no uno empalagoso como la miel. Más bien era sutil, suave y delicado. De algodón de azúcar, a rosas frescas con el perfume del rocío bailando en sus pétalos.

Cerró los ojos y se permitió aspirar el olor que se colaba en sus fosas nasales. Lo seducía de una manera inimaginable, ningún omega olía así de rico.

Yuri de pronto abrió los ojos y giró el pomo.

Ahí estaba el omega de Víctor. Sonriéndole tímidamente, la luz de la luna prestándole su brillo a unos ojos avellana que guardaban tanta inocencia que a Yuri le fue imposible no dejar escapar un gemido de sorpresa.

\- Hola…- su voz, deliciosa, sedosa.

Yuuri se encontraba peor que el ruso alfa. Ese chico rubio lo miraba como un depredador cazando a la presa, ninguna mirada antes lo había intimidado demasiado. Ni el propio Víctor.


	3. Ira

**Capítulo 3. Ira**

Víctor rebosaba de felicidad absoluta. Todos sentados en la mesa, Yuuri a su derecha, Mila junto a Yuuri y Yuri frente al omega japonés que no sabía dónde clavar sus preciosos ojos avellana.

Todo era un caos en el comedor menos para Víctor que alzando su copa al aire, exclamó un brindis en honor a la presencia del omega.

Yuuri y el alfa rubio se quedaron mirando unos segundos antes de alzar sus manos con las copas de vino. Víctor sonrió ameno y bebió el contenido de su copa en un solo trago.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿A qué se debe su presencia en _nuestra_ casa? – Yuri ya lo sabía pero quería incomodar aún más al pelinegro que no dejaba de enviarle miradas nerviosas.

Su aroma a omega se había intensificado con el cruce de miradas pese a que el mismo nipón intento vanamente mantener un bajo perfil.

Víctor pareció notar la hostilidad en las palabras del alfa de cabellera rubia, con una mueca que expresaba toda su alegría, dijo:

\- Yurachtka ya lo sabes bien. Yuuri y yo estamos saliendo, de hecho, llevamos tiempo viéndonos – comentó para sorpresa del alfa y la pequeña omega.

\- ¿Él es tu omega entonces? – no pudo evitar preguntar Mila.

Yuri quiso reprenderla más se contuvo. Víctor le regaló una cariñosa mirada a su pareja.

\- De hecho, Yuuri, sé que es poco el tiempo y que aún hay tanto que necesitamos hacer, pero yo…

El pelinegro saltó de la silla cuando Víctor Nikiforov se acuclilló a su lado, sosteniendo entre las manos una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo, al abrirla se encontró con le piedra más preciosa que sus ojos hayan visto, y entonces, su expresión se tornó de completo asombro.

La cena era para presentarlo ante su familia, no para pedirle su mano.

\- Víctor – susurró en un hilo de voz.

El alfa rubio apretó tanto la copa que el cristal no resistió y terminó quebrándose en su blanca mano, las esquirlas enterrándose en la piel de marfil al instante. Gritó de dolor rompiendo la tierna e hilarante escena.

Yuuri, asustado, se puso de pie y prácticamente corrió hacía el rubio.

\- Oh dios mío – dijo estupefacto - ¡Víctor, se ha cortado la mano, ve por un botiquín! – el alfa peliplata reaccionó después de dos minutos.

\- Uhg, no es nada.

\- Iré a ayudarle a papi – Mila se ofreció totalmente escandalizada por los borbotones de sangre que pululaban de la mano de su hermano.

Yuuri asintió.

\- Déjame ver – estaban demasiado cerca, oliendo sus perfumes naturales, la mano del omega sobre la de Yuri, su toque era suave y le recordó a los besos de su madre antes de ir a dormir.

Yuri tragó pesado, el omega había tomado una servilleta y limpiaba la sangre, sus ojos avellana clavados en el corte que atravesaba toda la palma derecha.

\- Víctor va a demorar mucho, derramaré un poco de licor para desinfectarte, ¿está bien? – Yuri lo miró a los ojos. El verde esmeralda se derramó sobre el chocolate, y el omega sintió un tirón bestial en el estómago, lo que lo provocó doblarse.

Yuri se preocupó.

\- Mierda, ¿te sientes bien?

\- Si – dijo Yuuri apretando los dientes – es solo que mi celo se aproxima, seguro que los dolores aumentaran gradualmente conforme pasen los días, no es nada – quiso minimizar su situación pero Yuri era un alfa y había mencionado su estado anímico sin pensarlo.

\- Uhm, como sea…

El omega tomó una de las botellas de vodka que había sobre la mesa, la destapó rápidamente y vertió el contenido sobre la mano lastimada, Yuri gruñó por el dolor.

\- Tranquilo, todo estará mejor, ya verás – Yuuri se mostró optimista esbozando una de sus características sonrisas.

Yuri quiso empujarlo lejos, ahuyentarlo, salir corriendo. El omega lo irritaba, no lo conocía de nada pero algo dentro de él le hacía querer alejarse del nipón.

No estaba seguro de lo que era. Tal vez eran sus sentimientos confusos entre el miedo y la ira de ver el recuerdo de su madre desplegado. Víctor rehacía su vida, finalmente dejaría de pertenecerle a Lila y se iría a los brazos de un omega que seguro sólo quería el dinero y la enorme mansión donde vivían.

El ruso no sabía ni una sola cosa de Yuuri pero suponía que para ser un omega que aceptaba a un alfa con dos hijos, es porque no lo quería realmente.

\- ¿Vas a decirle que si? – preguntó Yuri de repente. El pelinegro alzó los ojos a los del rubio.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Que si vas a decirle que si, a comprometerse – aclaró.

\- Ah… bueno yo… - Yuuri no estaba para nada seguro, él no quería pertenecerle a ningún alfa aún.

Si, Víctor era amable, gentil y todo un caballero. Pocos alfa mantenían a raya el instinto que los acomplejaba en la sociedad para comportarse como verdaderos humanos, y él tuvo la suerte de conocer a uno. Pero de eso a aceptar un compromiso era un tramo que no quería recorrer, por ahora.

\- ¡Aquí está! – Víctor y Mila entraron al comedor, jadeantes y ligeramente sudorosos.

La tarea de encontrar un botiquín sin ayuda de la ama de llaves fue todo un reto. Por suerte, Víctor fue guiado por su sentido común.

Yuuri agradeció con la mirada al alfa.

Después de que Yuri tuviera la mano desinfectada y vendada se retiró a su habitación, tenía una buena excusa para alejarse de todo ese teatrillo barato.

Mila cenó y se fue a la cama también, no sin antes darle un gran beso en la mejilla a Yuuri.

\- Parece que mis hijos te adoran – dijo Víctor entre divertido y socarrón. Yuuri lo codeó.

\- Mila es adorable, toda una señorita, seguro que tendrá muchos pretendientes una vez crezca.

Ambos seguían en la mesa compartiendo una charla amena.

\- Si lo permito, Mila no tendrá novio hasta que cumpla 30 y llegará virgen al matrimonio – Víctor se echó a reír seguido de Yuuri.

\- No lo creo, la quieres tanto que harás todo por verla feliz. – Yuuri se quitó las gafas de montura azul y las limpio con el borde de su suéter.

Víctor lo observaba sin mediar palabra.

\- Es hora de irme, se hace tarde.

\- Puedes quedarte – inmediatamente los ojos de Yuuri se clavaron sobre Víctor. Un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

\- Vic-tor – bajó la mirada, no podía soportar el contacto visual después de un pedido así. Yuuri hasta ahora no había compartido la cama con nadie.

El alfa ruso jamás lo obligaría a nada, empero, no quería dormir con él. Esa noche habían sucedido tantas cosas que lo último que quería era sentir el aliento de alguien más sobre su nuca. Si es que realmente dormirían, porque después de todo, los instintos primarios de sus razas los harían ceder y Yuuri quería que su primera vez no fuera inducida por el celo sino por el sentimiento único y transparente que le habían inculcado desde niño: amor.

Podía pecar de cursi y aun así jamás se dejaría tocar indecorosamente por alguien a quien no amaba.

\- Lo siento, te pedí demasiado, está bien. Te llevaré a casa. Pero antes, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

Yuuri no se lo pensó.

\- No.

El alfa lejos de sorprenderse, asintió en comprensión.

\- Es muy pronto, cierto – afirmó, no estaba alicaído ni consternado. Se levantó lentamente al mismo tiempo que Yuuri.

\- Víctor… lo siento, es muy pronto y…

\- Ya basta pequeño, no importa. Te haré la misma pregunta el próximo mes. – Eso era lo que más le gustaba de Víctor, su comprensión.

Yuuri seria reprendido por Phichit mañana por la mañana, porque un alfa como Víctor en ningún lugar se encontraba, sin embargo, cuando pensó en unos ojos de esmeralda, el rubor se intensificó.

.

.

.

\- ¡Tú debes estar bromeando! – efectivamente, Phichit no se contuvo el regaño, parecía una mamá enojada con su hijo por no acabar sus verduras.

Yuuri se sonrió por la comparación tan absurda. Phichit estaba sentado en su sofá de una sola plaza con los brazos cruzados, su mirada ceñuda sólo le dotaban de un aire infantil y no el de un hombre maduro que está dispuesto a imponerse sobre los demás.

\- Phichit, no estoy listo para el matrimonio – Yuuri se dejó caer completamente en el sofá de tres plazas, su vista sobre el techo blanquecino.

\- Víctor te quiere, y quiere que te unas a su familia.

\- Llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos y no quiero comprometerme. Además, creo que su hijo me odia.

\- Como podría, eres adorable, tierno, amable, lindo. Yo creo que está celoso, quizá es el niño consentido de papá.

Yuuri realmente quería que fuera así, porque a pesar de lo hostil que se mostró Yuri con él, no podría odiarlo nunca. Él jamás odiaría a nadie, su madre solía decir que su corazón era tan grande como para perdonar al que le hería.

\- Lo dudo mucho, él parecía que no me soportaba. Y cada que nos mirábamos sentía un punzante dolor en el estómago – dijo con un suspiro.

En ese momento Phichit enarcó una ceja y lo miró pensativo, se lleve una mano al mentón acariciándolo suavemente.

\- ¿Cómo eran las punzadas: constantes o esporádicas?

Yuuri mordió el interior de su mejilla, evocando la noche anterior, a Yuri mirándolo por debajo de las pestañas.

\- Constantes, toda la velada no dejó de dolerme el estómago, lo soporté, no era tan fuerte como un cólico común. Creo que mi celo se adelantará. – No estaba seguro de ello, quería creer que sería así.

\- ¿Y las punzadas se originaban a partir de que sus miradas se conectaron?

\- ¡Ya dije que sí! – Yuuri no entendía a donde quería llegar su amigo tailandés.

De pronto, Phichit saltó de su lugar y chilló desaforado.

\- ¡Oh por dios! ¡SON DESTINADOS!

Yuuri se cayó del sofá debido al susto, acomodó sus gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

\- No puedes hablar en serio – musitó Yuuri.

\- Lo hago, es en serio. ¡EL HIJO DE VICTOR Y TÚ SON DESTINADOS! ¡OMFG!


	4. Verde esmeralda

**Capítulo 4. Verde esmeralda**

.

.

.

Yuuri boquea como si fuera un pez fuera del agua. Toda la sangre recorre a velocidad trepidante cada una de sus venas y llega hasta el corazón, donde provoca un fuerte choque de electricidad.

Siente un golpeteo salvaje en sus costillas y la panza inflada como si se hubiera tragado una vaca y estuviera completamente lleno.

Pero él está ahí. Y lo está mirando.

Esos ojos verdes del color de las esmeraldas refulgen con la fuerza del sol y brillan sobre sus propias pupilas obscuras.

\- Yuri… - musita, voz queda, brazos laxos a los costados.

El nipón no sabe con exactitud que hace el muchacho ahí, mirándolo como si quisiera enterrarle un cuchillo en el pecho. Hay odio guardado pero también curiosidad de gato.

Y no puede sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo, su timidez rezuma en todo su esplendor nuevamente, volviéndolo sumiso e introvertido, como siempre.

El otro Yuri sonríe, ha ganado en su propio juego. Ese pequeño cerdo omega no es rival para él, así que obviando su presencia, pasa a su lado, hombro contra hombro. No es un roce sutil, es un golpe que incita.

\- ¿Yuri? – Katsuki se gira sobre sus talones y camina detrás del ruso.

\- ¿Mhm? – pero el rubio sigue caminando, pasando olímpicamente del omega.

\- No puedes pasar, estamos en una junta muy importante – dice, su voz buscando aliento.

\- Me importa un rábano, dile al idiota de Víctor que necesito hablar con él – demanda, el acento ruso bailando entre las consonantes.

\- ¡No!

El rubio se voltea bruscamente, su nariz a punto de chocar contra la nariz de botón de Yuuri.

\- ¿Disculpa? – enarca una ceja, ahora sus ojos llamean de ira mal contenida. Yuuri se mete dos dedos en el cuello Mao de su camisa azul platino.

\- Es que no puedo… interrumpirlo – el joven ruso está invadiendo su espacio personal. Muy cerca de él, mostrando esa sonrisa altanera que le pone los pelos de punta.

\- O le dices que estoy aquí o hago un escándalo.

Y Yuuri sabiamente no quería un escándalo en la recepción. Ya tenía suficiente con algunos ojos curiosos y ceños fruncidos. No se daría el lujo de perder ese empleo que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir.

\- Está bien – concede, baja la mirada y entrelaza sus manos hacia el frente. A Yuri esa actitud le produce escalofríos. Odia cuando los omegas se someten ante los alfas.

Empero no le da tiempo de replicar acerca de la actitud del nipón, porque Yuuri escapa en busca de Víctor.

Suspira profundamente.

Minutos después, Víctor se le pone al frente, ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados.

\- Yura, ¿qué haces aquí? – Yuuri no hará mención –por esta ocasión – de que sólo Yura es de su abuelo, nadie más puede llamarlo así.

Él también cruza los brazos y adopta una pose arrogante. El cerdito está escondiéndose detrás del cuerpo fornido de Víctor, lo que lo hace rabia un más. ¿Qué él cerdo no podía defenderse solo?

\- Necesito dinero – la voz freía y demandante de Yuri abunda por el rellano del edificio. Haciendo eco en la cabeza del ruso mayor.

\- Ah… y por eso interrumpes una junta _importantísima_ de mí trabajo. ¿no? – por vez primera, Yuuri ve a Víctor molesto. Lo cual es un evento que nunca pensó presenciar.

\- Sí – contesta el menor con su habitual pedantería.

Yuuri casi puede escuchar el rechinido de los dientes de Víctor.

\- Lo siento, Yura. Pero no puedo dártelo – Víctor serena sus facciones, empero los ojos de Yuri se abren cual platos.

\- ¡Qué! – esperaba que lo que Víctor acababa de decir no fuera cierto. Porque de ser así…

\- Lo digo en serio, esta semana has gastado más de lo que deberías y no entiendo porque el afán de…

\- Eso a ti no te importa – dice Yuri hastiado de la actitud de Víctor. Lo peor es que estaba siendo humillado frente a un omega.

Y no cualquier omega, sino el omega que lo ponía de un humor de perros.

\- ¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Ese dinero es mío! – el rubio pierde los cabales, toma a Víctor de las solapas, el nipón se escandaliza y trata de empujar al ruso menor por los hombros.

\- Yura…

\- Por favor, suéltalo – media Yuuri con su voz suave. Yuri lo mira de soslayo.

Esos ojos avellana y esos labios rosados…

\- ¡No me toques, maldito cerdo! – repentinamente, sin que nadie lo esperara, Yuri empuja al otro Yuuri haciéndolo caer en sus cuartos traseros.

A Víctor se le conoce como una persona tranquila, a pesar de su condición alfa, él odia el mal trato que se le da a los omegas o betas. No es como todos los de su especie, y por años esa cualidad lo ha caracterizado al punto de que otros alfa lo desprecian por no comportarse como uno. En los años que estuvo casado con la madre de Yuri y Mila, nunca tuvo que incurrir a la violencia hacia otra raza. Y esperaba que siguieran las cosas de esa manera, pero Yuri acababa no sólo de faltarle el respeto a su pareja, sino que lo había maltratado físicamente sólo porque Yuuri quería ayudar. Y ese comportamiento no se lo iba a permitir ni a Yuri ni a nadie más.

\- ¡Víctor, que haces, suéltalo! – pronto, personas rodearon al trio. Víctor tomaba a Yuri del antebrazo zarandeándolo y mirándolo con un sentimiento que no podía identificar.

\- ¡Qué esperas, viejo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Golpéame! – los gritos de Yuri se alzan por encima de sus cabezas.

El golpe es seco, aturdidor y el sonido resuena en la recepción dejando callados a todos los presentes. Yuri tiene el rostro ladeado producto de la bofetada, Víctor con la mano en el aire y Yuuri con los ojos más abiertos de lo que le era posible.

\- Yura… l-lo siento – pero nada de lo que diga sanará a Yuri y lo sabe.

El menor se gira rápidamente, su orgullo arrastrado y los ojos llameándole de ira. Sale del imponente edificio sin dirigirle la mirada nadie.

\- Víctor… - llama Giacometti. Yuuri se pierde entre las personas que son despedidas por el italiano con la promesa de que si siguen ahí los despedirá.

Víctor no puede sentirse peor, su hijo y su pareja se habían ido, dejándolo completamente solo y hundido en su propia miseria.

.

.

.

\- No podía creerlo, Phichit. Víctor nunca se había portado así, jamás le levantó la mano a nadie – Yuuri sostiene su taza de café con ambas manos.

Hace frío, empero en el departamento de su amigo tailandés la temperatura es cálida, como la personalidad del dueño. Yuuri no puede evitar que una sonrisa se le escape aunque no siente enormes deseos de sonreír.

No le dirigió la palabra a Víctor después de aquel incidente, se sentía mal por Yuri y también por el propio Víctor. Entendía de alguna manera que había sido su culpa, si no hubiera intervenido…

\- Y vas a culparte, seguro. – Phichit se adelante a las protestas del nipón – no me digas que no, se te nota en los ojos, te sientes mal por Yuri. – El moreno acerca un plato de galletas a Yuuri, quien agradece el gesto con un asentimiento.

\- Debiste verlos, parecían perros y gatos.

\- Tu pobre alfa se exaltó, querido. Es parte de su naturaleza alfa.

Yuuri no replica, Phichit aún tiene la idea de que el hijo de Víctor es su destinado. Y aunque él quisiera desestimar dicha afirmación, la verdad es que de un tiempo para acá –desde el momento en el que conoció a Yuri que es poco- se ha sentido muy abochornado, en constante conflicto con su cuerpo. Parecía una maldita broma de la vida, porque no dejaba de pensar en el rubio ni un solo instante.

\- Me siento mal por los dos, Phichit. No solo por uno. – Da un sorbo a su café.

\- Sí, lo sé, pero ponte a pensar en el rubito. Es muy inmaduro aun, querido amigo, y tendrás problemas con ello, en algún momento ustedes van a copular y su carácter hostil no te lo pondrá fácil. Dicen que los alfas como él, incluso en el sexo son unos salvajes – Phichit dice con su aire de sapiencia. Yuuri lo mira con malos ojos.

\- ¿No te importa acaso que Víctor y Yuri ahora están molestos?

\- Claro, me importa, tanto como a ti te importa Víctor.

El japonés se pone de pie, deja la taza sobre la mesa ratona y se dirige a la entrada.

\- Espera, Yuuri… ¿A dónde vas? – Phichit salta del sofá rápidamente, siguiéndolo con la mirada.

\- A caminar, quiero estar solo.

\- Oye, voy contigo.

\- ¡No! Gracias, ya me ayudaste con mucho – dice Yuuri sarcástico. La verdad es que su amigo en estos momentos no estaba aligerando su carga emocional. Phichit no insistió, entendiendo que había sido su culpa en parte.

El clima helado de la ciudad despeina sus cabellos y besa su nariz. Yuuri sonríe, pero no es una sonrisa grande y abierta como las que suele tener todo el tiempo. Es una sonrisa triste, nostálgica, ligeramente taciturna. Rusia es su hogar, un hogar extraño y sombrío. Con personas que hablan un idioma gritón, con sus ojos de hielo y pieles pálidas como si por sus venas corriera hielo en lugar de sangre.

No es como en Japón, donde todos son serviciales y muy amables. En Japón, la gente siempre busca la manera de ayudar al prójimo. A pesar de que ciertas razas predominan sobre otras, no había una marcada distinción como en Rusia, y eso lo hacía sentir fuera de su zona de confort. Acostumbrado a ser bien recibido allá por donde iba.

La decisión de salir de su país había sido meramente al azar, una oportunidad que se te presenta pocas veces en la vida. Yuuri habría querido desistir, pero su familia lo impulsó a tomar el programa de becario e irse. Casi como si lo empujaran a propósito. Él era demasiado temeroso para los grandes retos.

Horas después estaba en un avión con un rumbo poco favorecedor. Rusia sonaba a problemas y climas bajo cero. Empero estaba dispuesto a probarse a sí mismo.

\- ¿Cerdo? – su caminata bajo los nubarrones grises se ve interrumpida por la conocida voz del ruso de cabellera rubia.

Yuuri aprieta el paso, no quiere detenerse a dialogar –vanamente- con Yuri. La culpa no lo abandonada todavía y tampoco quería saber sobre Víctor. Aunque la culpa no era totalmente del platinado, escuchar sobre sus disculpas le parecía abrumador cuando lo que buscaba era soledad.

\- ¡Hey, cerdo! ¡Te hablo! – escucha pasos hundidos por la nieve cada vez más cerca.

Dobla la esquina casi trotando, no hay nada de gente por las calles, el frío de la tarde no los deja realizar sus actividades normales, es entendible.

Mas la suerte no está de su lado. Una fuerte mano lo detiene del antebrazo izquierdo. Yuuri gira su cabeza asustado, y se encuentra con los ojos verdes de yuri.

\- ¿A dónde vas, cerdo?


End file.
